I love You
by SN.FB
Summary: Bisa gak kalian bayangkan Fang , si cowok popular no 2 di Pulau Rintis , tampan dan angkuh menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang , apalagi seseorang itu adalah superhero elemen di situ! Fang x Boboiboy, Shonen-ai, COMPLETE! one shot


BoBoiBoy Monsta

Pair : Fang x Boboiboy

Just for fun! Enjoy!

_

Fang sekarang ini melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Dia mulai ragu. adakah patut dia memberitahu saja pada 'nya'?

Fang tidaklah bodoh. sosok di hadapannya ini adalah pemilik kuasa berelemen yang mampu berpecah 7. Kuasa pemberian Ochobot dan Fang sendiri juga ada kuasa tetapi dia hanya mempunyai kuasa bayang.

Fang tahu, jika dia berada di hadapan orang yang paling popular berbanding dirinya. malah, bocah di hadapannya ini sangat diingini – cewek mahupun cowok.

Fang juga tahu, dia berhadapan dengan cucu pemilik kedai coklat paling terkemuka di Pulau Rintis ini iaitu 'Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba' di satu sudut di hujung Pulau Rintis ini.

Fang tahu itu.. dia juga tahu, di hadapannya iniini adalah bocah laki-laki. tetapi, bocah ini mempunyai pipi yang chubby, mukanya yang bulat, senyumannya yang menawan dan sungguh manis dan apa-apa saja dari bocah berelemen ini Fang sukai!

Tetapi, apa masalahnya?

Adakah hal yang sulit mengucapkan kata?

Hanya perlukan puluhan suku kata, beberapa patah perkataan dan juga sebaris ayat yang lengkap serta to the point dan sangat jelas.

" kau mahu bilang apa sih? kau tahu kan, aku sudah lewat mahu membantu Tok Aba...! "

oh, sekiranya Boboiboy tahu , Fang sedang berperang dengan batinnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Boboiboy.

Intinya, Fang mahu menyatakan suka pada Boboiboy, si bocah eleman ini!

' ayo Fang , kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya ' si malaikat berwajah Fang datang membisikkan kata-kata semangat pada Fang.

' gak perlu la Fang! kau membuang masa saja. biar dia menunggumu sehingga dia sendiri yang menyatakannya padamu ' si iblis yang bermirip muka Fang juga datang membisikkan kata kurang ajar supaya Fang mengikutnya

' jangan Fang... kau bakal menyiksa dirimu sekiranya kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. aku yakin kau bisa Fang... ' suara malaikan begitu lembut membujuknya.

' gak ada gunanya! jika Boboiboy tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama lalu menolakmu mentah-mentah, apa kau bisa buat?! coba kau bayangkan jika kau bilang padanya nanti ' si iblis gak henti-henti menghasutnya biar menghentikan niat baik Fang. Fang sudah mulai gelisah memikirkannya...

' gak kisah dia menolakmu nantinya Fang... ' malaikat dengan pintarnya mempersetujui kata-kata si iblis. si iblis hanya menyeringai tanda ia memenangi penghasutan ini... ' tetapi, kau akan bakal lega kerana sekurang-kurangnya dia tahu perasaanmu padanya. kau mungkin akan dijauhi olehnya, tapi, mungkin suatu hari, dia akan datang sendiri padamu dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu...

Fang terdiam lalu berfikir keras. menyatakan perasaan memang bakal ditolak, tetapi dia akan lega , sekurang-kurangnya Boboiboy faham perasaannya. mungkin , dia akan menghapuskan perasaan itu sekiranya dia telah berjaya menjumpai pujaan hati. risiko yang berat tetapi itulah yang harus diterimanya.

" Fang, bisa cepat gak?! aku udah bosan menatap wajah tampan bin bingung juga blushing mu di hadapanku! aku tahu kau sibuk memikirkan kata sinis untuk dikatakan padaku. jadi, cepat katakan, atau aku pergi dari sini! "

wow, nampaknya bocah ini mulai naik anginnya.

" urm... aku... "

sangat sulit semuanya. hanya beberapa kata saja tetapi sungguhlah sulit. lidahmu seperti gak ada di dalam mulutmu!

" Fang! aku serius! tolong cepat, atau aku pergi! "

" a-a-a-a-ak-ak-ak-ak...! "

aduh! kenapa juga jadi seperti ini?! Fang , si popular ini gagap di hadapan bocah bereleman ini!

" ok, kau berhasil membuang masaku tahu?! "

" ma-maaf... ta-tapi , sete-lah a-aku menyatakan i-i-ini, kau kena t-terima! F-Faham?! "

" haih, baiklah, baiklah...! cepatan! "

Fang mulai tersenyum senang. dia memantapkan diri dengan memajukan diri selangkah ke hadapan bocah eleman ini. Boboiboy juga jadi bingung melihat Fang begini... terpaksa Boboiboy menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas sedikit kerana ketinggiannya lebih rendah berbanding Fang.

tetapi, tetap saja! Fang tidak bisa!!

" kalau begini, aku pulang duluan saja! "

Boboiboy sudah gak tahan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari taman belakang sekolah. dia gak sanggup duduk di hadapan Fang. jantungnya akan berdegup aneh jika di hadapan bocah berkacamata ini. intinya, Boboiboy juga punya rasa pada Fang!

' aku gak ngeri pikiran Fang itu! padahal aku sudah susah payahnya memberikan semua yang kupunya padanya. aku berharap dia berniat menyatakan perasaan padaku– '

" ak-aku , aku , ah , no I m-mean, I l-l-lo-love y-ou, Boboiboy "

satu ayat yang sangat pendek, ringkas dan juga penuh dengan maksud tersirat yang amat bermakna...

... sanggup menghentikan langkah Boboiboy.

Doamu makbul , nak...

' –gak mungkin Fang menyatakannya?!! '

" ap-apa...? " muka Boboiboy mulai bersemu. dia gak percaya , Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan konyolnya!

" kalau kau gak suka s-sama aku, gak apa-apa! " Fang cepat-cepat memberikan peluang pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis – sangat tipis.

" apa maksudmu, Fang...? "

" ah, gak ada... kau tak perlu tahu itu... buang waktu. aku pulang dulu! " Fang cepat-cepat berfikiran lainnya supaya gak menyatakan terjemahan tadinya. Dia lari sepantas yang dia bisa supaya dia bisa mengelak.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam. Dia tersenyum – sangat lebar...

" heh, I love you too, Fang... " bisiknya pelan lalu dia berjalan pergi.

Tanpa disedari Boboiboy, Fang masih berada di balik bangunan sekolah. dia tersenyum. nampaknya, dia gak ada salah menyatakan perasaannya.

' kau sangat sombong, Boboiboy! padahal, ayatku sungguh jelas difahami! '

Hahaha! Bagaimana?! Cerita ini hanya ideaku yang muncul dari mana! aku jadi pengen melihat Fang menyatakan perasaannya pada Boboiboy. Boboiboy pula pura-pura polos! haha! _

Cerita : Dikerana emosi, belum siap... hanya saja akan dikeluarkan yang baru sekiranya ramai yang kritik tentangnya

RnR Please!!?


End file.
